f1ccfandomcom-20200214-history
Championship
=F1cc Championship 1960 - 1975 Total Driver 1 Janketje - 5 2 Bongos4ever - 3 3 3stylegamez - 2 4 Armenoidbest - 2 5 Tristar010 - 1 Teams 1 Scuderia filippone - 7 2 Tempest racing - 2 3 Avanti - 1 4 Cheverlet - 1 5 ATR - 1 6 Honda-Mclaren 1960 Jank is seriusly drunk du to race SCUDERIA FILIPPONI THE BATTLE OF POINTS ASS vs DIC 1961 Jank is again to fuck 5 young racer at OLYMPIUS RACIN jankass - 0 triass - 53 parass - 24 kikass - 23 again to battle of points into for got to face to FAGGOT vs KUKOL fag lol 1963 bongos is first championship to fast mad cunt never happy racing bon - 87 mic - 72 tri - 59 gayz - 35 janass - 33 The JANASS vs 3STYLEGAYZ is battle of points and BONGOS4EVER throught to battle of sucks to got to sex doll 3STYLEGAMEZ SKIPPING OF 1964 and 1965 2 Season skiping 1966 jank is season of 3rd champion in triple championship for into now at ATR jank - 93 mic - 67 tri - 24 9 sty - 0 10 arm - 0 why to the disqalifyed with brawn gp 3STYLEGAMEZ and ARMENIODBEST brawn gp - 0 SKIPPING OF 1967 1 season only to skip the this season to reason 1968 jank is 69th championship on this event to betwwen to before a race to descriptional to racing and to starring on the TEMPLEST RACING is now enter on with teamate 3STYLEGAMEZ this a team due a race to got found it jankis - 236 armis - 205 penis - 142 1969 jank is 5th championship and 2nd consulator championship to begin due a race to keepen at TEMPLEST RACING jank - 233 arm - 129 mic - 125 sty - 122 bon - 119 ste - 118 10 lose - 8 11 der* - 8 12 hat - 8 LEGEND * (RET) 1) Why ARMENOIDBEST MICROSPECV 3STYLEGAMEZ BONGOS4EVER and STEAMING are 5 battle of points to a 118 - 129 into a primaries to gots to main allowed 2) why LOSERBLOCK DER and HATSMAN was same a points at 8 points 1970 ARMENIODBEST was first championship at SCUDERIA FILIPPINOE is Malita a nationality arm - 171 jank - 128 ste - 118 mic - 118 6 tri - 33 7 sty - 30 1) why STEAMING and MICROSPECV are same points in 118 points 2) why TRISTAR010 and 3STYLEGAMEZ are points battle 1971 3STYLEGAMEZ are 1st championship to SCUDERIA FILIPPINOE sty - 107 mic - 81 jum - 63 1972 3STYLEGAMEZ are 2nd champion with team partner JUMBOJET and ROBLOXCHAMP sty - 115 mic - 107 mra - 71 7 rob - 28 8 jam - 19 9 kuk - 19 10 kwf - 16 11 vil - 13 12 kri - 12 15 jul* - 1 16 gam* - 1 1) why ROBLOXCHAMP JAMM KUKOL KWF VILLENA KRIS are battle of points 12 - 28 points 2) why JAMM and KUKOL are same points in 19 3) why JULIAN and GAMER are same points at 1 4) why JULIAN and GAMER are RET to quit this a race 1973 Bongos where arrent to 2nd championship at scuderia filippinoe to 1963 champion at mazda racing Bon - 109 Mra - 90 Mic - 73 6 Kwf - 32 7 Arm - 32 1) Why KWF1234 and Armenoidbest are same points is 32 1974 Armenoidbest are 2nd champion why jank is back in f1cc drive thruth at KRSS Racing jank and arm is win all round to drive at scuderia filippone Arm - 100 Jank - 91 Mra - 52 11 sty* - 5 12 Min - 5 14 Wok - 1 15 Ner5 - 1 16 adi - 1 1) why 3STYLEGAMEZ and MINIDRIVER2002 are same point in 5 points 2) Why WOKEWOKA NERFBLOX12345 and ADITYA are same points in 1 points